Some Like it Hot
by Pandasushiroll
Summary: Peter accidentally turns Felix into a girl, with...interesting results. Genderswap fic. Female!Felix. Fluffy smut ahoy!


_So this idea totally came from an amazing fic that I read on A03 called "My Fair Lady Reprise" by z0mbieshake (if anyone wants to go check that out they totally should). Anyway I thought it would be a fun idea haha, please let me know what you think! As usual if these characters belonged to me, things would have been much different. Enjoy!_

* * *

That morning when Felix woke up he felt…distinctly different, but he couldn't pin point why exactly. He told Peter so when the boy rolled over to press his face into the crook of the tall boy's neck. That had been his plan anyway. Except Felix's neck was not where it was supposed to be.

That had Peter waking up faster than anything else. He blinked the world into focus, taking in the absence of a great source of warmth. There wasn't a body larger than his that he could curl into, or weave his limbs around so they could become entangled in a nice warm heap of body parts. They had started sleeping in the same bed as a result of Peter "lacking body heat" (but Felix knew it was just a ploy to make physical intimacy an easier feat, which he didn't entirely mind).

No, what Peter found instead of the lengthy frame was a tiny, lithe, soft _knock off _version of Felix's body. His arm was looped around the waist of a long faced girl, with high cheek bones and lips so full the fairies would surely take offense. And hair so long and golden Peter was sure it was sure if Felix stood it would easily reach down the entire length of his—well, _her-_back. Although that wasn't saying much considering she was considerably smaller than his Felix, she fit under Peter's chin without a problem, and could even tuck her legs up and be completely covered by the boy's body if she wanted to. She could easily hide herself away from the rest of the world, permanently secluded and lost…and that bothered Peter. He had never liked girls. They were so…_girly._

Felix looked utterly distraught, horrified, and above all else mortified, as if she'd been turned into a monster. She looked down at herself, taking in the horrific swell of her breasts, which Peter had to admit were well sized for her tiny body.

"What's this, Felix? Have you been eating things you shouldn't have?" Peter teased as he rolled onto his back, one arm still braced around the tiny frame beside him possessively.

Felix wasn't as unworried as he was. "No. You know I haven't." And the voice! It was pitched high like a bird's and carried a little sing song melody to it. Even Felix looked surprised. Her eyes, light and stormy (as compared to the cold and dark tint they usually held) fell down, as if she were trying to stare into her own throat to glower at her vocal chords. The feat was impossible and thus her eyes fell onto an unfixed point, leaving her staring at Peter's mouth. Just as the realization that Peter had given her a weird fruit the previous day dawned on her, he was speaking.

"See anything you like?" Pan teased with a finger bent under her chin, tilting her head up from its sullen position. Felix frowned, shoving a small palm at the chest in front of her and making a point to look sharply to the left—a direction that was distinctly away from Peter, going as far as to roll over so that she didn't have to face him any longer. The boy only laughed, fingers moving to trace curious patterns over the new skin of her shoulder, where a scar from a "stray" dagger carved a nice line that sloped over and down onto Felix's right shoulder blade. The skin had pulled together nicely, creating a pale thin line that looked more intentional than accidental. Ironically, that had been the day Felix had called Rufio a girl. "Relax, Felix. I'm sure it isn't permanent."

Peter tried to pull her in when she remained silent, but she resisted, curling in on herself into a reluctant ball. It wasn't entirely impossible to wrap his arms around both her back and legs, but the feat didn't seem like it would accomplish much, so instead Peter settled for prodding at the girl's back with two fingers. "Come on, Felix. Don't be boring."

That got nothing so he resorted to nudging with his elbow. "Feeeeeeeliiiiiiiiixxxxx, come oooooooonnnnn," He nudged, and nudged, and nudged until he heard the rumblings of a mutter from the tiny body. But even with his excellent hearing he couldn't quite catch what came out of Felix's mouth. "What was that?"

Another quiet mutter. Peter rolled his eyes, exasperated at the extra amount of effort Felix was requiring this morning. He sat up, wedging an arm underneath the reluctant female body, which was still stubbornly curled into a ball, and pulling as he shifted to sit upright. It took some serious maneuvering and pulling on his part, but with enough urging he had Felix more or less uncoiled onto his lap. She fit with room to spare now that she was so small. He allowed her to keep facing away, but kept his arms looped around her tiny frame, pressing his cheek to the top of her head. And he waited.

As a patient silence settled over them, Felix's hands, delicate and uncertain, settled over Peter's forearms. She gripped them tightly, as if they were the only thing keeping her grounded. Peter let his eyes fall closed in the face of this comfortable silence. He wasn't normally one for sitting so quietly, preferring to fill each moment with a sense of adventure, whether it were by action or by word, but with Felix he found it difficult to resist falling into rapture at the way the boy made him fell so…at ease. Felix made every passing moment seem to stretch on into one continuous eternity, even when time had halted. It was something Peter had always been impressed with.

"You're being awfully high maintenance today." He whispered, moving his head to press a kiss into the golden hair that fell in curls down Felix's shoulders and along her back. Felix stiffened in his arms, hands falling from their place on Peter's arms. The boy sighed, tightening his arms to squeeze Felix affectionately with a chuckle. "You seem to have lost your entire sense of humor as well. Being a girl must be truly—"

"I'm hideous."

"What?" The comment had been so high and miserable that at first Peter forgot that the person in front of him was Felix at all.

"I'm…I look…hideous." She sounded like she was on the border of tearing up or screaming. It was difficult to tell with how wobbly her voice sounded, wavering to and fro like a petal caught in the stream of a brook.

Peter tilted his head back, staring incredulously at the back of Felix's pretty little head. "….are you serious?"

"Peter!" The distinct note of fear in her voice was not missed by Peter, but honestly, this was such an oddity for Felix that he wasn't entirely sure how he was supposed to handle it.

"Since when are you concerned about your looks, Felix?"

"Since I turned into a girl! You hate girls remember?"

Then it clicked. Peter couldn't help but grin because Felix couldn't see it. He chuckled, looping one arm over Felix's legs and the other around her back to turn her to at least let him look at the profile of her face. "Oh, Felix, " he chided, beyond amused at the idea that his favorite lost boy would ever think that he would get rejected, "Don't be stupid, you're better than that."

Her face morphed into an expression that had her looking like she'd just eaten a sour grape: forehead wrinkled, nose crinkled, pouty mouth turned down to punctuate the fact that she was very much unhappy with the change in position. It was all a little comical. Peter couldn't tell if she was trying to look angry or confused, so he didn't give her the chance to speak. "You must think me incredibly shallow to think I only pay attention to your looks."

Felix's face turned a bit smug, and Peter had to admit the expression was attractive. "Well…kind of."

Peter gasped dramatically, "Felix! How could you say such a thing?" He pinched one of Felix's smooth thighs, she squealed, and he cackled.

"Peter, please. You're a really complicatedly shallow person. Probably the most shallowly complicated person I've ever known." She crossed her arms over her swollen chest, then deciding that the position was too awkward and uncomfortable, dropped her arms again.

Strangely, Peter couldn't find it in himself to be offended. Smug was a good look on Felix. Playful was even better. "My, my, you've gotten so _sassy_. If I would have known turning you into a girl could have gotten this kind of result I would have done it a lot sooner."

Felix looked at him then, accusing and furious in a way that only a girl could manage. It was a huff, and a sassy one at that, Peter had to laugh again, which got him a pinch on the nipple. He bristled, slapping her tiny hands away to rub at the site of the injury, and frowned at the short burst of pain that jolted through his chest. To his great surprise, Felix wasn't done. "Change me back. Now."

Both eyebrows hoisted themselves as close to Peter's hairline as they could manage, trying to reach beyond that as a result of the pure level of absurd that was occurring before them. He could scarcely believe this was Felix, the passive Swedish boy who would let Peter set his hair on fire if it would amuse him for a few moments. "Excuse me?"

"Change. Me. Back. _Now._" She insisted and made to reach for his chest again, clearly Felix was not receiving the joke as well as she should have. Peter swiftly had both wrists within the grasp of one hand. Rolling over, he used his weight to press her down onto the bed. Pinning her hands above her head, Peter used his knees to bracket her in at the hips, keeping her from rolling out from under him. His mouth pressed to her ear and the reaction was pleasurably immediate. A shiver, obvious and audible as it coursed through her body, gave away the sensitiveness of this new form.

"You seem to be forgetting something very important." He whispered, intentionally exhaling hot air over the sensitized flesh.

It took her a few moments to answer, and Peter was more than proud of that fact. "…what am I forgetting?"

Peter chuckled, Felix squirmed at the way it tickled her ear. "I'm the _king. _I make the rules here, not you. I can't just let you get away with treating me so disrespectfully."

A frisson of heat scorched through him at the way Felix's breath hitched. Her entire body responded, spine arching, swollen chest pressing warmly into Peter's, her hips brushed against his knees, and it shouldn't have been able to affect him so much. Really, it shouldn't. But this was _Felix. _And regardless of the change in appearance, the pull his lover had over him was infinite; limitless in its power to completely level the playing field. Peter felt as if he couldn't resist the next chain of movements. He felt no need to refuse them. His love for Felix was surfeit, nearly tumultuous in the violent way it tore through his being, eradicating everything else that existed before. It made dwelling on the past, the time before Felix impossible. And though Peter had always had the notion that Felix must possess something that made him different, something made him so special and rare it was natural to be drawn in. This special, unique gravity about him was why Peter was unable to leave him alone. He couldn't share this effulgent soul with anyone else. They wouldn't appreciate him in his full radiance, and that must be why he fell upon him in this female body with such hunger.

His arousal burned within him, gleed by every sound, every movement, every breath Felix made, every moment she existed, Peter relished. This child had beguiled him, with passion and silence, with looks and gentle caresses as the two bodies met time and time again and fell against the trees and into brush and bush. She mesmerized Peter with every keen and moan, with every little hitch in breath and needy expression, everything about Felix called out to him, begging to be possessed—to be dominated by another being.

At some point he had released her wrists in favor of running his hands over her body, shifting a knee to wedge in between her legs. As usual, Felix didn't resist. She waited, ever patient and predictable, for Peter to descend, mouth molding to hers as if they had been made for that purpose. He felt her legs move, slender thighs rubbing against his sides as they hooked around his hips. With this new opportunity for leverage, Peter's hands shifted, moving to grip the supple flesh of thigh.

Felix gasped a kiss into the mouth against hers, which opened and accepted the noise, filling in the room for oxygen with kiss after hungry kiss. His fingers grew restless as her thighs squeezed him, spurning his desire further. It suddenly became of the utmost importance to be inside Felix's body in the next instant.

A pitiful moan was her only response as he straightened, leaning back to pull the tunic over his head, tossing it over his shoulder once it had cleared his head. Where it normally took forever to get Felix undressed, his abrupt change in size left his usual attire so baggy it slid off the skin as if it were nothing. He rolled the pants (pants that seemed to stretch on forever) down her legs so slowly that she whined. And the way she whined his name was so much higher than Felix's. But the desperation, the needy way the voice whined into the vowel of "e" was so like his usual Lost Boy that Peter almost forgot that Felix had been turned into a girl.

Losing patience, he ripped the article from her body, leaving the tatters on the skins beneath them as he clawed at the belt around his waist.

"Wait a second."

At first Peter thought he misheard the command. Surely Felix wouldn't have told him to stop. Perhaps this was a replacement. But no, Felix was most definitely squirming out from underneath him and crawling away, scurrying across the room for…_some _unholy reason. He made a point to blatantly watch the way the curves of her body moved as she went, dropping any hint of the façade of being a gentleman in the face of his lover's oddness.

"Where the fuck are you going, Felix?" He hissed, fingers still caught in the midst of unlooping the leather of his belt from the brass metal of the buckle.

"Hold on a moment." She called, now bent over a chest that was shoved into the corner of the room.

Peter wasn't known for his patience. In fact, he was certain that Felix knew damn well how little he enjoyed waiting for things. Curiosity was prickling at his insides too. Just what could be so important that Felix would put off their immediate pleasure?

He was standing and pacing over to the other side of the room before he could stop himself. Felix was sifting through the open chest in the corner, ass in prime fondling position. Peter resisted the urge for all of three seconds before he fit his palms over the swell of skin. Felix for his part squealed higher than before, and the sound was so unexpectedly pleasing to Peter's ears. He had never heard his lover make _that _noise before.

"Peter!"

"…you say that like it's supposed to deter me."

Her little hands were reaching behind her and slapping at his arms, but the boy refused to give up the chance to fondle his favorite Lost Boy. "Just wait a minute. Jesus."

"What on earth gave you the impression that I was a patient person? Or that you could order me to wait?"

She stood up straight only to swivel her head around to pout in his face. Peter got the feeling this was supposed to be the feminine version of one of Felix's patented death glares, but the way the messy golden curls flipped over her shoulder along with the movement took away from the ferocity. Though the expression was so endearing, Peter found himself lifting his hands up in a show of mock surrender.

The moment she turned her attention back to the chest was the moment he wrapped his arms around her waist. The fabric of Felix's shirt dwarfed her and bunched awkwardly over Peter's arms when he moved to hold her.

Her voice took a turn for the annoying when she whined out his name again. "Peter, please. Just give me a few minutes."

"First a second, then a moment, then a minute, now it's a_ few minutes. _Just how long do you expect me to wait?"

Then Felix did something he didn't expect. She straightened and did her best to shuffle around in his arms despite the tight hold, and pecked a kiss on his nose. The action was so distinctly…cute. Peter wasn't sure how to respond to it. He opened his mouth, but no words came to him.

For once Peter Pan was speechless. Felix took advantage of the situation to make the sweetest expression and used the most alluring voice she could muster. "Pretty please? Just have a little patience. _I promise_ _you'll like it. _"

At first Peter was just curious, now Felix really had his attention. With a surprising amount of obedience, he relinquished his hold on the tiny body and backed away. "Fine. But hurry it up, will you?"

"Of course, _my king._"

And pretense of being entirely in control of himself be damned at the melodious lilt in Felix's voice as she used Peter's favored pet name. Peter was left blinking and wondering where this sensual goddess had been for the past two centuries.

.

As predicted, Felix did not disappoint.

After what felt like an eternity, Felix lifted an article of clothing from the chest, finally liberating it from the pile of clothes she had been sifting through for the past ten minutes. Peter had taken a seat on their bed, watching the way Felix's body moved as she searched. Now that she was speaking at him again, it was difficult to disengage the journey his eyes had begun. But what he saw dangling from his lover's fingertips was surely worth the wait.

There, clutched in Felix's delicate fingers was a finely laced silken dress of the purest midnight shade. It had been stored in a chest the boys had procured from Hook's ship a long while ago. Peter had forgotten about it entirely. Felix on the other hand, apparently remembered its existence, and bless him for it. With a hand on each shoulder of the article, Felix held the dress up against her body, giving preview to a sight that would surely be exquisite.

Peter's throat had gone dry at the notion of Felix wearing that dress.

"Put it on." He was saying, but the command wasn't necessary. She was setting the dress aside and pulling the oversized shirt over her head before he had even finished speaking. The shirt was forgotten the moment it left Felix's body, useless now that it wasn't covering any skin.

But the sight of Felix's new form entirely bared in front of him was too tempting. Peter was approaching, reaching out and touching the nude flesh before the gasp from Felix's mouth even fully registered. They kissed again, because it had been nearly eleven minutes since their mouths had last met. They kissed and kissed until Peter's curiosity got the better of him. He broke away from the warmth of Felix's mouth to leave a line of sloppy kisses down her neck, drifting down the valley of breasts with slow precision. Felix was backing away, Peter moving forward as his mouth closed hotly around the peak of the swollen mound, tongue flicking teasingly over the little pink nub he found there.

Felix's back hit the wall just as Peter's mouth closed over her breast, which left her feeling compressed into a nearly suffocating space and entirely too pleased at once. The heat from Peter's mouth seeped into her, leaking in through the ministrations of tongue on breast, and spilling through to pump through her veins. The dress was nearly forgotten in her right hand as her left moved to cradle the back of the head of the boy lapping at her chest as if it were the fountain of youth. Head tilted back, Peter's name falling from her lips as the boy nipped playfully on his way to treat the other breast with the same affection.

It was as if he were breathing the pleasure right into her body, injecting it through tongue and mouth and bite and kiss. She lay back, letting the pleasant pressure stir in her abdomen; pliant under Peter's curious licks until the sensitive pleasure bordered on painful pricks. "Peter…"

And he stopped, parting from the site with a final kiss to each breast. "…I was curious." He offered in way of explanation.

"Curious about what?"

She cried out as Peter leaned forward and took one dusty pink nipple prison between his teeth.

"If I could finish you off just with this alone."

From the plainly pained look on her face, Peter could tell Felix was not fond of the idea. He chuckled, shuffling backward on his knees with his hands on her naked hips. "Relax. I won't be experimenting with that just yet."

.

The dress fit better than a dream.

Its dark shade left Felix's skin looking niveous; pale; nearly as pure and white as snow. The contrast was perfect. The fabric fell over her body graciously, each fold matching the contour of every curve and swell of flesh. Peter's hands roamed reverently over the silken feel as Felix, nearly fully clothed, settled onto his now bared lap, with her knees on either side of his hips. And for once, Felix was thoroughly thankful that she wasn't a virgin, because the way Peter was pulling down on her hips would have had her crying out in pain rather than pleasure. She sank down onto him easily, body accepting the heat of Peter so smoothly there was hardly a distinct division between where he ended and she began.

And as both soon discovered, Felix was much more inclined to make noise as a female—the noises of ecstasy falling in a litany of praises, curses, and moans as Peter moved within her. Her satisfaction was so easily reached, and equally satisfying for both parties. Every climactic clench of her body had Peter groaning into the dip of her shoulder. And eventually I was impossible to stay upright.

Near the end Peter was unable to restrain himself, and pressed Felix roughly onto her back as he fucked into her body with the vigor of a speeding train. The chorus of shared ecstasies was orchestrated by the sound of flesh slapping flesh, eager and desperate to reach completion.

Felix grabbed him suddenly, delicate fingers cradling his face as she gasped out a confession both had long since been aware of, but the acknowledgement, the utterance of this single phrase had Peter coming harder than he had ever known.

"I love you, Peter."

.

At the time, the two had been so caught up in the carnal desires of gluttonous sex that neither had put much thought into Felix's admission. But now, in the quiet of the afternoon, Felix lay unconscious with limps splayed out, with this fucked out and blissful expression on his face. Peter thought of the words that had made him shudder with the thrill of passion. He turned his head to look at Felix, who had now returned to his proper form and lay naked and utterly bare beside him on their bed.

"_I love you, Peter." _

He watched the slow rise and fall of his lover's chest, turning to lay on his side, using the momentum from his turn to reach for the boy's face. Thumb stroking sweet nothings into Felix's cheek, Peter leaned forward, intending to place a kiss on those slumbering lips. His eyes fell closed, the idea of kissing Felix a soothing prospect.

"_I love you, Peter."_

But he froze a centimeter from making contact.

"_I love you."_

His forehead crinkled at this notion, unable to make himself close the distance. "…god damn it."

"_I love you._"

It was ringing in his head, over and over again like a bird squawking; like the bells of the clock tower in London used to ring insistent and commanding. Head beginning to ache with the dull notion that Felix had taken them to a realm Peter didn't enjoy trafficking in. He tilted his head down to press their foreheads together, sighing out an admission of his own.

"I love you too, Felix."


End file.
